No One Deserves Only Half Your Heart
by Lockheart016
Summary: HieiBotanKurama...Hiei's feelings grow,while spending time with Botan,while Kurama's grow stronger while trying to save her.who? someone who's loved you from the start or someone who you taught to love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu Hakusho…I own NOTHING, darn i! TT

A/N : some events from the show will be altered (wait, that's why it's called a fanfic right?..stupid me --")

This is Hiei-Botan-Kurama..hehe,I have alternate so no ones really sure wether it's gonna end up HB or KB

**_NO ONE DESERVES ONLY HALF YOUR HEART_**

Botan's POV:

_Sheesh..this is so cool, hihi, I can't believe this I'm sitting right here beside the two hot- I mean cutest guys I've ever seen. I looked up at Hiei who seems to be thinking of something very deep again , our eyes met for a split second but he just ended up turning away from me. It never bothered me though,I actually think it's cute.Wait stop!..aaah! Anyway as I was saying It really didn't bother me,after all, he's like that to everyone, and besides I'm proud to say that I'm one of the few, I mean one of the two people he ever "talks" to,and out of all the girls he met, Kurama told me that he seems to be more comfortable with me than any other girl he's met_

_Speaking of Kurama, I turned to him and he smiled back at me, his green eyes were so "bright" today. He's really a great guy,actually he's perfect. Tell to all the girls in his school and they'll go dancing around with their "Kurama fangirl" songs.I wonder what they'll do to me if they knew I spend a lot of time with him,all those girls are crazy or him…Haha…who wouldn't have a crush on Kurama? Oh,here I go again,first Hiei now Kurama…but really their the only 2 guys in the team who doesn't have a girlfriend…Nooo… I should really stop this!…who knows Hiei could be reading my mind right know_

Kurama's POV:

_Botan,I remember the first time I laid my eyes on that Ferry girl. She was so beautiful. Now it seems all confusing,not only that I know she's beautiful, but I think I have memorized each and every feature on her face. I know it's really immature for someone to deny to himself of what he feels, but it's so hard to figure out how I feel for her. From the start I've known that I was attracted to her, but I kept it to myself,always telling myself that it's just mere infatuation, I really don't know how to sort things out…I..I..think I'm in love. _

Hiei's POV:

_Hn.Why does she always smile,but more importantly why do I always feel like smiling when I see her lips curve? Why do I feel so comfortable with her?Why among all the girls,why is she the one who I prefer to go with? Why not the Stupid monkey's sister or the detective's girl?_

_She turned to me and our eyes met for a split second, I hope that she didn't notice my retarded stares at her. Damn. The only other girl I've "stared" at was my sister Yukina, and when it really feels so damn different when I look at my sister than when I look at the baka ferry onna. _

_I'm getting annoyed with these "sensations I feel everytime she's near me…that BAKA ONNA…_


	2. Trapped

Disclaimer: i SHOULD own yu yu hakusho

A/N : the last chappie was really bad…here is where the real story started

_**Trapped**_

In a somewhat deserted bus station in the far corners of Tokyo ,Botan,Hiei and Kurama waited for Yusuke and the others to come. They were on the bus to Matsudo and there Koenma's portal would be at hand, so they could go to Makai for the dark tournament

"I'll just go get something to drink" Kurama said standing up ready to buy some refreshments "How 'bout you guys?"

"I'll get strawberry shake" Botan said in her usual bubbly tone

"Why do you have to be so loud all the time onna?" Hiei growled at her

Kurama just gave out a small chuckle "Hiei, do you want anything?"

"Blood" Hiei replied with a smirk

"EWWW, that's gross, I thought demons like you don't drink blood?"

"I was obviously kidding, are you too stupid to comprehend that?"

"Well, Hiei,normally people smile when they joke around" she said emphasizing on the normally

"I did smile"

"Did not, that was a weird deadly smile, not happy joking smile…right Kurama?"

_She's so cute when she pouts like that _Kurama thought to himself, it was really unusual for him to think of her like that, acting like some kind of boy with a crush. He quickly got himself together and spoke once more "I'll just go get the drinks Yusuke and Kuwabara would probably get here soon" Kurama then walked out trying to find the nearest store

Botan stretched her arms as she was feeling kind of sleepy "So,Hiei, you feeling good?The dark tournament's gonna start and I heard there are really gonna be some tough competitors, like the Toguro brothers

"Hn. I already knew that you Baka"

"Sheesh,Hiei, it never hurt anyone to be nice sometimes"

"I am being nice" Hiei said,then suddenly something caught his attention, he felt strong spirit energy nearing them .He looked around to see.Five men,who were dressed with cloaks, were approaching them.Hiei stood up pulling his sword out, and Botan also stood with confusion _What's happening _the Ferry girl thought to herself

"Stay back" Hiei said moving his other arm to the side signaling Botan to take a few steps backward "These guys are really strong" Hiei quickly took his battle stance…

-----------

On the other side of the bus station Kurama was on his way back, then suddenly he felt something was going wrong, he dropped the drinks and run as fast as he could to where Hiei and Botan were

_Where's all this spirit energy coming from.It's certainly not from Ningens.I just hope Hiei could fend them of, even just at least for a short time,just 'til I get there _Kurama thought to himself as he was getting closer and closer to the bench where the three of them were locatedat first. Kurama's body suddenly froze, and his eyes just let out a blank stare as he saw nothing but the piece of cloth that Hiei uses to cover his Jagan

"Damn, they were too strong"… beep beep, Kurama heard his communicator

"Kurama you three be careful, 5 very strong demons are out to get teams joining the tournament. They seem to be trying to eliminate some members from teams who they would be good opponents. Our sources say that they are working for the rich who placed there bets on some teams" Koenma said in a serious tone "Kurama what's wrong?"

"Your too late, they already took Hiei…and also Botan"

"Well, I think we know where they are headed"

"I'll go"

"That's not the wisest decision Kurama, you should wait for Yusuke and the others, they're almost there, I'll contact them and inform them of the events. Just stay there and wait, you can't take on all four of them."

Kurama approved of this assessment , and nodded

--------

"You guys stay here" said a large stone like demon.He pushed Botan to the floor causing here to lose consciousness

"hey watch what you do to her you oaf" Hiei said while shoving his arms to get lose from the other demons grasp

"And you watch you mouth" the angry demon said back

"What do you want from us?"

"The dark tournament is going to start in two weeks, go figure" the third demon said closing the door to their "room",which was surprisingly clean, it kind of looked like a normal Ningen's room. It had a comfort room, a window and a bed. Hiei scooped Botan delicately trying his best not to make her conditions worse. As Hiei laid her down he brushed some of here hair out of her face,and looked at her intently and "subconsciously" traced his fingers down to her face,once he _realized_ what he was doing he quickly stood up and sat on the window sill and leaned back . _What the hell did I just do?_

Hopefully that was better, please review…and if you would want to criticize please don't be to hard

Sorry if it sucked and sorry if there are some typing errors


	3. Three Days

Disclaimer: I **WANT** to own Yu Yu Hakusho

A/N : Thanks for all the reviews

**Three Days**

"Three days?"

"Yes, Kurama, there is a strong shield protecting the target location" said Koenma

"Come on short stuff, it would be much quicker if the three of us help in destroying that stupid barrier!" Yusuke said, obviously frustrated

"I'm sorry you guys, but we can't risk loosing what's left of the team"

"Darn it" Yusuke exclaimed after punching the wall in Koenma's office

Kurama on the other hand quietly went out of the room _Hiei you better take care of her_

_How are we gonna get out of here _Hiei thought, his deep pondering was suddenly interrupted by moans from the sleeping form in the bed. Hiei quickly got up and approached Botan ,she was sweating, there was evident pain in her face. Hiei knelt down to see here

"AHH" she suddenly bolted up,breathing heavily,tears were falling from her eyes

"Onna" she looked at Hiei and out of nowhere she hugged him "Get of me!"

"Oh sorry" she said looking down on her lap "I had a nightmare, I-I-It's just because you were the first person I saw, the dream was really scary,you were.." her voice got cut off once she saw Hiei wounded arm "WHOA! IT WASN'T A DREAM"

"Hn."

"WE'RE IN A CRISIS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HN" she said apparently being back to her normal self

"Calm down,Onna, there's nothing we can do, I'm sure the Spirit detective's gonna come here and help" Botan just nodded

"Oooh,where are we?"said standing up inspecting the room (Hiei dos that classic fall to the ground anime effect thingy)

The door suddenly opened and a demon came in "YOU SPIKE, GET UP HERE" Hiei fearlessly walked to the door, the demon violently pushed him out and leaded him to some place,

Botan just stood there in shock…_What are they going to do with him_

Botan waited for what seem to be hours. Then finally the door opened,Hiei was pushed to the floor,by the extremely large demon who was know walking away.

"Hiei" Botan quickly ran to the koorime who was now bleeding,he was also covered with scratches and bruises…..

**Lockheart016**: sorry it was a short and uselss chappie…I'm sick today TT


	4. SLAP

**Disclaimer: I WANT to own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Lockheart016 : Thanks for all the reviews!**

_**No One Deserves Only Half Your Heart**_

_**SLAP!**_

_**Chapter 4 : Bond**_

_Kurama's PoV :_

_Botan, how could I even describe this 'ferry girl', I may not be apparent, from the first day I met her, for the first time our eyes met, I had known I loved her, though even I don't know exactly why I was drawn to her. Her silky blue hair which was always tied in a ponytail, her eyes which sparkle like the stars , her beautiful genuine smile, those things, when I see them I get this feeling, my heart beats very rapidly, I could feel the blood running through my veins. And when she goes near, when I touch her soft skin, it feels like heaven. Her kindness, innocence and her joyful nature seems to cheer me up too; she always tries to make everyone better. But now she's not here, now I can't return the favor and make her feel better, DAMN those demons for taking someone as precious as Botan._

_She should be well though, I mean with Hiei there, I bet he wouldn't let anything happen to her, but that's another thing I'm worried about…_

Kurama pondered while looking outside the window

"Hey Kurama!" called out a recognizable voice

"Yea?"

"You're mom, she's on the phone" Yusuke called out from downstairs

They were now staying at the apartment -which Koenma got-temporarily so they could go off to Makai once the barrier is broken.

Kurama got the telephone "Mother?"

"Suichi, I just wanted to call to see if you're safe"

"Yes mom, I fine.."

"you don't sound well, what happened"

"Remember that girl I was telling you about?"

"Yes…"

"Well she's in trouble, and I can't help but feel anxious"

"Well, my little Suichi's all grown up, well just always remember what I tell you.I have faith in you…… I have to go now, take care son"

"Yes mother" Kurama put the phone down and he walked out of the small room where the phone was

"So Kurama that girl's Botan isn't she?" Yusuke said with that famous all-knowing face of his

"Why do you say so?" Kurama said coolly, although deep inside he was stunned and nervous

"Well because she's in trouble" Yusuke said poking Kurama's shoulder

"She'not the only girl in trouble is she?" the kitsune asked back smartly

"Well then who is it?"

"Nobody"

"Who?"

"Nobody"

"Who?"

"Nobody"

"Who?"

"Nobody"

"Who?"

"Nobody"

….

**(Lockheart016: hehe I put that to show how much Kurama likes Botan, I thought it was cute that he told Shiori, what do you think?..please read and review )**

_In some other place in Makai…_

"Oh,goodness Hiei" Botan pulled him up and dragged him to the bed "What should I do, what should I do" Botan distressfully said to herself while looking around the room.She entered the bathroom and saw some materials. A long cloth which she could use as a bandage, some cotton and other things she could substitute for first aid. Once she got the things she proceeded to where Hiei was.

"Hiei?" she slightly tapped his cheeks to see if he was conscious

Hiei flinched his eyes "Onna.."

_Good his conscious _

Botan began to clean his wounds and soon she was finished…she sat beside the bed and soon fell asleep

After a few hours..

Botan slowly opened her eyes, getting up from her sleep, she looked around to see if her 'kidnap-buddy' was alright, but she saw Hiei nowhere in the room

"Hiei…HIEI where are you?" Botan shouted out, her eyes were beginning to tear up, hoping that her companion didn't get hurt again

"You baka, you didn't have to shout!" an annoyed youkai said coming from the bathroom "I just washed my face" To Hiei's surprise Botan got up and hugged him,_ again_ "Don't touch me, Onna..OUCH" Hiei exclaimed as her touch made his wounds and bruises hurt

"haha..Sorry about that Hiei" Botan said biting her nail "I'm hungry"

"They did bring food, but it could be poison, let me try it first" the demon said with an "evil" smile,after taking a bite from every piece Hiei brought the plate back to Botan, with a huge smirk plastered on his face

"You jerk; you sensed that there was no poison and just bit out half of every piece!"

"Well you don't expect me not to eat anything onna"

"I could've shared, you didn't have to take a bite out of everything without asking" hearing those words the two fell silent for a while but Hiei broke the silence

"So are you still going to eat that? I'm still hungry" he said plainly

"Yea!" she said eating the food hastily, giving nasty looks to Hiei

"You know onna; you're not good in giving those glares"

"It's hard for someone so pretty to look bad and mean!"

"Yea right" Hiei took his usual position in his window sill "You are pretty" Hiei said without thinking, which is absolutely not like him

"What?"she asked wanting to make sure if what she heard was correct

"I said you were pretty…PRETTY ANNOYING!" he said with that notorious smirk of his. Botan said nothing and just continued eating

After eating, Botan couldn't help but asking Hiei some questions

"Uh, Hiei, why don't you want to let Yukina know about you being her brother?"

"It's none of your business"

"Okay..um..could I ask you another question"

"No"

"Why are you so mean?"

"Hn"

"Grr..you really can't give try to pretend your interested in something to make others at least feel a little better, can't you!"

"I told you not to ask anymore questions, you stupid idiot. And why the hell can't you be quiet even for a while, you must have some stupid brain disorder or something. BAKA FERRY ONNA!" Hiei said obviously annoyed. Normally these things don't affect Botan but probably because of the what had happened – them being kidnapped, Hiei getting beat up ,being scared by those demons and a lot more stressful things- she started breaking up and cried

"Onna.." Hiei got up from where he was and approached her, she was sitting in the corner of the room with here knees up her chest, and she was burying her face in them. Hiei stood there looking a little guilty but being the Hiei well know (and love) he said "Man Botan, you don't get hurt that often, stupid people don't"

She just stood up and slapped him

_Damn that, onna, I've never been slapped before, punches yes I have endured a million but not a slap..and I would least expect it from that brainless girl. But what is this feeling, I feel hurt, not physically -yes it was one of the weakest things that hit my face-but I feel hurt…inside …Damn it, I've never felt anything like this_

_Wha-What did I just do. Whoa Botan you just signed a contract to a major torture program… darn these emotions, if only I held back and didn't slap that koorime_

"Sorry" Botan was already praying for her life, but then she was shocked to hear what the Koorime said "I'm sorry. It was my entire fault, I was really arrogant and obnoxious" Hiei said, surprised a himself,this was the third time he said or did something subconsciously to Botan. The ferry girl was frozen never in 45786154 million years did she expect an apology from Hiei

_Damn it, now she's gonna think I'm a softy, and what if she blabs to everyone what I said. I can imagine Urameshi and that monkey laughing there butts out, not to mention Kurama, he's gonna be praising me and give me more of those retarded lectures.. Hiei you've just ended your already pathetic life._

"Don't worry Hiei, I won't tell everyone, and no I don't think you're going soft" Botan said as if she read his mind

"Yo-you have telepathy?" Hiei's eyes becoming wider

"Now what on earth are you talking about?"

to be continued…

**Lockheart016: was it okay…was it too out of character? Was I going too fast? Do you want more KuramaxBotan?..haha don't worry KB is coming :D**

**WHAAAAAAA SOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYY I MISWRITTEN KH A WHILE AGO!**


	5. Chemistry Lesson Number 1

**Disclaimer : I want to own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**A/N :THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I CHERISH EACH AND EVERY ONE..I LOVE YOU GUYS! haha... In the next few chapters I might be putting this on the Botan/Kurama character section, so if you can't find it in the Hiei/Botan part don't worry. And probably after a few chapters I'll put it back to the Hiei/Botan character thing**

**Hehehe..this will be a HieixBotan chappie..XD**

_**No One Deserves Only Half Your Heart**_

_Someone who has loved you from the very start or someone who you taught how to love?_

**_Chapter 5 : Chemistry lesson number one : Hiei + Botan ?_**

The sun rose, you could listen to the birds chirp. Yes, even in a place like Makai there are some pleasant things. Sometimes things aren't always what they seem.

This was the third day that Hiei and Botan had been trapped in the room. Time seem to go by very quick, in fact I think the two actually enjoyed staying in that room, they would always talk about things, of course Hiei wouldn't usually do this but Botan seems to make him feel relaxed around her. Although most of the time she would do the talking, Botan still appreciated Hiei's company. Hiei on the other hand was trying to figure out what was 'wrong' with him, he would find himself trying to stop smiling when she would tell her childish stories, when she would laugh. He would often come across himself thinking of her. _Damn emotions _the half fire demon would constantly curse himself.

Hiei would spend hours of torment with the leader demon though, this would always worry Botan. Everytime he was called, his screams seem to go louder, Botan could hear it resonate, this hurt her so much, she didn't want anyone of her friends to be in pain, not Hiei nor Kurama nor Yusuke nor Kuwabara or anybody, she hated that demon for making her friend suffer. But what was a ferry girl to do? Time and time again, this would take place and each time Hiei would come back with new wounds, bruises, cuts and scratches, she would help him get up and she would fix his injuries. Eventhough the Ferry Girl never heard the youkai say 'thank you' to her; she knew he really appreciated it.

The two started to get closer to eachother; well in fact the, other day Botan had to feed Hiei…

**-Flashback-**

"Hiei the food is here" Botan lightly tapped the shoulder of the sleeping figure gently. Her companion quickly stood up and she soon followed him and they both walked towards the food

"Which ones do you want to eat?" the deity asked caringly as Hiei was badly injured

"Hn. Anything" Hiei reached for the bit of bread "AAAH" Hiei yelped in pain. Botan quickly went near her and touched his arm

"Hiei, you can't move with your condition like this" She said to him, her eyes filled with concern, her eyes almost sparkling as tears started to form. Yes, we all know she ferrys souls to Reikai but our favorite grim reaper can't stand seeing people get hurt

"I'll just use my other hand"

"Other hand? LOOK AT IT,THE CLOTH I WRAPPED AROUND IT IS ALMOST TURNING RED" she had a sudden burst of anger, Hiei was making things so hard for himself _Why can't he just put his pride down. He's getting himself hurt_, she didn't want to see him suffering like this. She soon realized what she just said looked down on the floor then softly said "..You don't expect me to watch you like that"

"Then don't look" he unfeelingly said, as if the wounds don't affect him at all

"Hiei, I was being concerned" trying her greatest to hold her anger _He's so stubborn_

"Hn"

"I'll just feed you" she said smiling

"I'd rather starve" her smile suddenly turned upside down

"Come on Hiei, don't pretend. I heard you rumble in hunger when you were sleeping"

"Hn"

"Please, for me, I don't want to ferry the soul of one of my friends"

"Then let another ferry girl do it" he said in his monotonous tone

"That's not my point Hiei"

"Hn"

"Please" she said, she had that pleading look on her face, she looked so..adorable **(AN: okay I can't find the right word)**, it was just to hard to resist

"Make sure your damn hands are clean" he said so weak that Botan could've missed it if she wasn't so desperate

"Really?" she said..it took her about 3 seconds for everything to register in her brain, her eyes began to bright up and she couldn't help but put on a smile, a very genuine pleased smile, she jump up and hurriedly washed her hands.

When she came back she heard Hiei muttering something, but she couldn't quite make it out

"Damn baka, why'd you have to make this difficult for me. Hn, making me soft and making my heart beat so fast stupid girl"

Not minding the demon's mumbling she went next to him, he almost jumped out his chair when he sensed Botan beside him

"What were you mumbling?"

_Good she didn't hear Hiei_ felt relieved

"None of your business"

So Botan got the spoon and delicately put it to Hiei's mouth

"Now open wide"

"I'm not a baby you know"

Botan just rolled her eyes and continued feeding the demon. The food was almost done. Botan spotted some food on his face. She got the napkin sweetly and wiped it off

_Maybe I should get injured more often _

_Oh I bet he hates me for doing that_

**-End of Flashback-**

Botan wearily stretched her arms, as he just woke up from her sleep. Once she got up of the bed she scanned the room, she looked over the side and saw Hiei sleeping in the corner of the room, she looked out the window, and the same old scenery greeted her.

Botan wiped her eyes and got up to clean herself, she glanced over the koorime who was still sleeping. Hiei was sitting in the corner of the room; he was leaning on the wall, holding the handle of his katana. She wanted him to stay in the bed but Hiei wouldn't give in no matter how much she begged, not anything she did worked

_Oh Hiei _Botan thought as she opened the drawers she and Hiei discovered that they actually kept garments in that place

Botan took a kimono; it was pink just like hers only that there are flowers of different shades of pink printed on it. She took a towel which she also found in the drawer and proceeded to the bathroom.

-----------------------

_In Ningenkai…_

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted out from downstairs "Faster fox, you were the one who was rushing a while ago where are you?"

Kurama ran from the second floor and finally reached Yusuke "Sorry Yusuke, I just had to get some seeds in case I needed the plants"

"Well then come on you guys, I don't trust that shrimp with Botan" Kuwabara said. Yusuke just simple smacked him. But there was evidently some jealousy on Kurama's face

-----------------------

_Makai…_

Botan was in the shower and she heard the door open, she abandoned what she was doing, got the towel, wrapped it around her and went out, she didn't care anymore she didn't want anyone hurting Hiei again. Actually she wasn't thinking anymore she just ran out she was just so worried, so frustrated, so angry. When she got out of the bathroom she saw Hiei standing there and in front of him was a man. She never saw him before but Hiei seemed to be familiar with him. He was tall he had long hair and the most frightening crimson eyes you'll ever see

_Could this be the man that was did all this? Was he the one hurting Hiei? Oh he looks scary_

The man's attention was diverted to Botan he had that devilish look on his face the ferry girl could feel her heart beating very fast, she was terrified "Wow Hiei I didn't think your friend here was so attractive, her skin it looks so soft" the man went near Botan touched her face trailing his fingers down her neck then to her shoulders "It is soft and looks so creamy" Botan just stood there, she was petrified she could feel her legs shaking. She didn't know what this man was capable of doing to her

"SHUT UP" Hiei said from the corner of the room "let's go" Hiei said walking out the door

The man, to Botan's surprised just turned around and followed Hiei. Before going out he turned back and said "You're lucky to have him"

"Hiei" was all Botan could say as the two left the room _Who was that? What did that man mean by saying I was lucky to have him?..._

_To be continued…_

**Who is this mystery guy? What does he want with Hiei and Botan? What's he planning to do to Botan? What will happen next? Will they finally rescue Hiei and Botan? Who's gonna get to hug Botan in the next chapter?(aww I spoiled the hug part!) What will happen to Hiei with these feeling he's starting to have for Botan? Does Botan feel the same way for either of them? There are lots of HieixBotan cute fluffy scenes, will the KuramaxBotan scenes turn out..cuter? What happens when Kurama and the gang reach Makai?**

**Lockheart016: I know I promised more KuramaxBotan but it's too soon, wait 'til later..KuramaxBotan cute scenes will soon come…weee …wehehe, who's gonna hug Botan in the next chapter? Hiei or Kurama? **

**This chappie is filled with HieixBotan goodness I hope HB fans would like it **

**So? How was it…bad? Too short? Too long? Any grammatical errors? Were the characters OOC? How's the plot? Please read and review**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


End file.
